Another Failure
by kittyunicorn129
Summary: When the Batman goes to jail Harley Quinn, he gets a lot more than he bargained for! ***NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW IF NEEDED***
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction on this site and I'm super excited for the outcome! Please let me know in the reviews how the story is progressing, and what you would like to see in the chapters to come! My goal for this is to write a chapter a week (dates liable to change lol)*****

* * *

A seagull flies above the roaring seas, each wave threatening to touch his underside. Undeterred, he flies higher, scoping the waves for a place to rest. He feels the lightning before he sees it, slightly puffing up in fear as the white flash passes by him, followed by a clap of thunder. Still searching, the gull sees an island up ahead in the storm, and banks towards it.

As the gull flies over the island, he notices a large, dark stone structure of some kind, similar to the cathedrals he sees on the main island. It is surrounded on all sides by a metallic gate, the gates hissing slightly when the rain touches. He glides towards a hole near the top of the structure, safely landing in a dark crevice.

As he is drying himself off, the gull notices that the humanoid voices have changed underneath him from sounds of anguish and pain, into one collective voice of fear and anger. He looks towards the gates as they open, letting four mysterious figures in, and then shutting with a clang. The gull thinks nothing of it, and promptly falls asleep.

But to the prisoners and guards inside, it is a big deal. It is the legendary Batman, escorting one of the most dangerous criminal sidekicks, Harley Quinn, to the Gotham Asylum. To the left of her, Commissioner Jim Gordon keeps a tight hand on her forearm, much to her displeasure.

"Careful, pudding. I bruise easily, and Joker won't like it if I arrive all black and blue." Harley giggles. Commander Gordon looks at her with disgust and motions to Harley's right.

"Watch her over there, Officer. I know you tracked her down, but this isn't any ordinary criminal. This is Harley Quinn, Joker's number one. We can't have her getting loose." Gordon says. The mysterious officer nods slowly, his police hat obscuring his face, his gloves gripping Harley's arm tighter, causing a grimace of malice and pain to go across Harley's face.

"Not much of a talker is he?" says a gravelly, rough voice behind Gordon. He turns to see the Dark Knight peering over at the officer, suspicion in his dark eyes. Gordon leans towards Batman. "Not right now, but it is mainly because he recently lost his partner. I would just leave him be, I've seen what that does to a man."

Before he could say anything else, the main doors open and the young doctor Penelope Young walks towards them, her hair pinned up in a tight bun, glaring at them over her glasses, with a team of medics following her steps.

"We'll prepare her for questioning." Taking Harley from Gordon and the officer, they roughly strap Harley to a standing gurney. As they drag Harley away, she winks at the imposing men and says, "I'll see you later, pudding!"

The three men walked down a hallway and turned down a corridor full of inmates. Many of the convicts started screaming and yelling, throwing insults at Batman.

"Here, Batty, Batty! Swing!"

"Look at me! I'm so tough in my suit of Spandex!" Laughs were heard all around and Batman grit his teeth, but kept walking.

One prisoner throws his shoe at Batman, but misses. The shoe hits Gordon on the side of his face near his ear. He puts a hand over the cut as the blood streams down his jawline. The prisoners start to laugh, but gradually go quiet as a dark shadow approaches the gloating criminal.

All of a sudden, hands reach through the bars and grips the prisoner by the collar. They force him up into the air and slam him into the bars again and again. The man's terrified eyes follow the dark gloved hands upwards into the cold eyes of the Dark Knight.

"Please sir! I didn't mean no harm!" He begs with a deep southern accent, but his words fall on deaf ears. Gordon and the officer frantically try to pry the Batman's arms out of the bars and off of the prisoner to no avail.

Stronger arms come and help Gordon detach Batman from the cowering prisoner. Doctor Young walks up to them, and giving them a stern look, says, "She's ready."

The group walks through many convoluted corridors and twisting turns before stopping at a door labeled 'Do Not Enter Without Checking With Supervisor'. Doctor Young looks at Gordon, who nodded. She knocks on the door, and with a resounding click, Batman, Gordon, and the officer are ushered inside the gleaming room, before shutting with a harsh slam behind them.

The room is windowless, save for a large one-way mirror on the wall. The blank grey walls surround a steel table and two chairs, bolted to the ground. The table has a large hook poking through the underside, to which a pair of handcuffs are looped through. At the end of the handcuffs is Harley Quinn, staring at the three men with a grin on her face and a sly look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

***** Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you all know to tell me what you would like to see progress in the story! I'm curious to see what y'all would like to see in the incoming chapters!*****

* * *

As the men take their positions around the room-Gordon in the chair across her, Batman on his right shoulder, and the officer by the door- she sits up and grins at each one of them in turn. She stops at Batman and perks up. "Oh Batty! What do you want from me that you can't get from the security footage?"

Gordon snaps his fingers to get Harley's attention. "We are here to ask you a couple of questions." Harley begins to pout, her lower lip protruding outwards. "We know you and Joker usually tag team heists, but we managed to get you this time and no footage of him. Where is the Joker?"

Harley says, "Then you and I have the same question." She sighs. "A couple of months ago, Mistah J and I had a little fallout. We were arguing over who would end up on top." She giggles. "If you know what I mean." Gordon rolls his eyes, as Harley takes a shaky breath.

"I went to our hideout calling for him the next day, but I only got an echo. I haven't seen him since." She starts to tear up. "I miss my Mistah J a lot." She pulls a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere, dabs her eyes, and makes the kerchief disappear again.

As she gazes around the room, her eyes look at the officer and stop. She grins, her pouting done, and looks back at Gordon. "You want to know where the Joker is? Well, I hate to break it to ya, pudding, but I seemingly don't know." She giggles.

Gordon looks at the Batman, but Batman isn't watching, He's staring at the officer, who begins to quietly heave, his mouth covered by his hand. Gordon looks over at him and asks, "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"Cops. You're all the same." Gordon turns to Harley. "You think that you're on top, that you're in control. That you're the wall between the people and us, the madmen." She grins. "Well, _I_ don't think so. I think that you just stop people who aren't like you, and put them places where _you_ think they belong." Her voice gets louder. "That's how I ended up in this hellhole, working on people, doing unspeakable things to them looking for a cure, so they could be released into society the way you wanted them to be! If I hadn't met Joker-"

"Careful, Pumkin. You'll blow a gasket and we wouldn't want that." Gordon turns back to the officer, as laughter fills the room. The officer bends over until he falls onto the floor, catching himself with his hands. He slowly stands up, and takes off his hat.

Green Hair.

White Skin.

And a Trademark Smile.

"Joker." The Batman sneers.

The Joker laughs and takes a bow. "The One and Only." He looks down at his outfit. "Yeesh, what a nasty costume. I'll glad to be out of it." He spins, and smoke comes from his shoes, filling the room. Gordon, Batman, and Harley all cough and try to clear their eyes. "Whoops! Maybe I went a bit overboard." He begins to snicker.

"Ya think?" Harley says, and laughs along with him, their laughs eerily harmonizing. A sloppy kiss is heard, then a sigh. "Good thing I brought an extra set of clothes." A clink of a key entering a lock and the sound of a jangle of chains is all the Batman notices of the two escaping vigilantes.

"Well, boys, I would love to stay and chat, but Harley and I have some catching up to do. So adios!" The room is blazed with light as the door is opened, and their giggles get softer, until not a sound is heard. Batman, in the gloom, hears a thud of Gordon's body of the tile floor. He scrabbles to him, and pulling the Commander's body over his shoulders, bursts out into the corridor. He lays the Commander down, unconscious, saying, "I'll be back for you. Just stay awake for Barbara."

"Awake for Barbara..." Gordon mumbles as Batman rushes after Joker, anger in his strides.

Catching glimpses of Joker's purple coat tails, Batman follows him through the Asylum's twisting turns and endless hallways, until he comes through the prisoners' hallway. Joker was at the end, with Harley in tow, when he stops, and turns to look at Batman. His mouth splits open, to reveal his yellow teeth, and smiles wide. Joker yells down the hall, "Come on, Batty! Come and get me!"

Batman grits his teeth, and runs towards them. The prisoners around him stretch out their arms to snatch and rip at his cape, until Batman has to discard it to the prisoners delight. Joker and Harley smile at him, and start to run again as the prisoners began to fight over who would get the cape. The knives came out from jackets and pants, glinting in the dull lighting, and blood sprays over the floor and walls as the prisoners go into a frenzy, stabbing and slashing their way through the crowd. The cape forgotten, the prisoners begin to fight for their survival, and their right to live. Joker begins to cackle as he runs from his pursuer, who is intent on bringing him to his knees.

Joker and Harley reach the main doors, and burst through. The alarm bells finally go off, alerting the guards to the massacre in the prisoners' encampment, but not to the escapees. Batman pursues them out into the courtyard, as lightning flashes overhead. Joker abruptly stops and faces Batman, a smile on his face and a cruel look in his eyes. "Really, Batty, I told you, me and the girl have a date to go to."

"I'm sick of your games." Batman says, with a sneer.

Joker sighs. "And I'm sick of you not even smiling at my jokes!"

Thunder claps above them, then silence fills the courtyard, as the enemies face each other; one sneering, one smiling. Joker reaches inside his coat as Batman grabs his belt, Joker emerging with a gun and Batman with his Batarang. Firing simultaneously, the bullet and the bat-shaped boomerang collide in an explosion heard for miles as both enemies see a white flash, then sudden darkness fills their visions...


End file.
